villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
WESAYSO Corporation
The WESAYSO Corporation was an apparently all-consuming, all-powerful mega-corporation that effectively ruled the fictional world of which the Dinosaurs existed, as even the dinosaurs society's government was influenced and heavily relied on WESAYSO. A parody of consumerism at its worst, the WESAYSO Corporation is arguably the main antagonist of the entire Dinosaurs series, becoming more destructive as the show progresses until its ultimate involvement in what would become the extinction of the dinosaurs in the series finale. The WESAYSO Corporation ran everything and claimed to know everything, though in reality they basically made the rules and by extension only knew everything because they made things up - covering up anything they didn't approve of or didn't understand (often quite badly, yet most of the population never questioned them). While WESAYSO is usually only mentioned, B.P. Richfield, the executive manager of the company, is the most visual contributor to WESAYSO's cruel and unfair efforts to gain infinite finances. B.P. Richfield tried to run as Chief Elder of the dinosaurs civilization, planning to reduce all employee wages to 2 cents per day, hiring Earl as his opponent so that when Earl intentionally loses, B.P. Richfield can win. However, Earl sees that Richfield will gain the power to bankrupt all of society if he lets him win. Earl tried to win the election, but also realizing that he would be an incompetent and unsuccessful Chief Elder due to the Chief Elder's complex duties, Earl tries to discourage all the voters to vote for both him and Richfield. When Earl explains that Richfield told him to become the candidate and lose, Richfield loses his temper and tries to kill him with three dinosaurs trying to restrain him . In "Changing Nature", WESAYSO easily corrupted nature with little effort by tearing down a swamp in order to make wax fruit. All the bunch beetles were sprayed by the factory's employees, and cider poppies (plants that grow at immense rate) start to overflow everywhere. Earl suggests that defoliant be sprayed all over Pangea, which not only kills all cider poppies but all other forms of plant life. Richfield decides to make the plants grow back by creating clouds, and comes up with the idea of dropping bombs in volcanoes so the volcanoes will emit clouds. After the result, it turns out that the volcanoes have spouted out smoke clouds. Because of this, the dinosarus will not only starve from the destruction of the food chain, but will freeze to death. WESAYSO earned its' most profitable sales period when dinosaurs started rapidly buying all consumer goods to provide heat. Richfield, realizing that he will die soon from the nature destruction, decides to spend the last minutes of his life burying himself into all the money he made not knowing what to do with it. The WESAYSO corporation have built their very own theme park to lure more customers in. Employees *Mr. Ashland (Chief Executive Officer) *B.P. Richfield (Field Executive) *Mr. Mason Dixon (Board Member) *Mr. Harold Heffer (Board Member) *Mr. Otto Lynch (Board Member) *Mr. Barry Wolfe (Board Member) *Earl Sinclair (Tree Pusher) *Roy Hess (Tree Pusher) *Sid Turtlepuss (Tree Pusher) *Ralph Needlenose (Tree Pusher) *Ed (Tree Pusher) *Gus (Tree Pusher) *Al "Sexual" Harris *Winston (Corporate Attorney) *Elliot (Corporate attorney) Category:Evil Corporations Category:Evil Organization Category:TV Show Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Corporate Villains